To Love a Wolf
by Growlithe
Summary: crossover HPWolf's Rain. SORRY! please read important AN just added.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and Merry Christmas! This is my first fic, so please be gentle. I like crossovers, so this is a Harry Potter/Wolf's Rain. Constructive criticism is welcome.

I own neither Harry Potter nor Wolf's Rain. I only own that which I create (duh).

This is, I'm afraid, AU. Rating cuz of some language and future situations. BTW, this will most likely develop into Slash (and possibly mpreg). Don't likey, don't read.

People (and wolves) are gonna be OOC. Why? Because I like it. It's no fun when you are constantly having to work to follow the plot _and_ keep people in character. That's why fanfiction was created—to give the characters a break from their usual personalities. grins anyway, just consider yourselves warned. R&R, eh?

Chapter One

Five figures, hunched forward, tramped onward through what was probably one of the worst snowstorms the lands had seen in many years. The two tallest, who were close in height, led the way while the other three followed. The third seemed to be only a few inches shorter than the first two, but the remaining two seemed to be kids. One of the leaders lifted his head and stopped.

"What is it?" his companion had to yell to make himself heard over the howl of the wind.

He just shook his head and waited for the others. Once they caught up, he yelled, "The storm is getting worse. We should find a place to bed down and wait it out."

"We're doing fine. We'll lose too much time if we stop," the second yelled again.

"Look at the cubs!" the one who had been with the kids finally yelled. The other two looked at the children and saw them shivering and hugging themselves. "If we don't camp soon the cold will kill them. They're not used to this weather."

The first nodded in agreement. "Hige's right. We should stop, if only for the cubs."

The second finally agreed and the third, who had been identified as Hige, nodded enthusiastically. "There are some caves just ahead. We could stop there."

"Right."

They found a cave that could hold the five of them and sat down. Now that they were out of the storm, their faces could be seen clearly.

The tallest of the five, who had previously objected to stopping, wore black leather pants and shirt with many rips and tears, black boots, had bleached-white hair just long enough to be tied in a small pony-tail, and had brilliantly golden eyes.

The next tallest wore jeans and a pullover shirt, tennis shoes, had slightly long thick dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes.

Hige wore tan cargo pants and a dark colored cardigan, tennis shoes, had shaggy light brown hair, and his eyes had a strange pinkish-tint.

The 'cubs' were huddled together. One had brown hair that fell onto his forehead and the other had shoulder-length black hair. He had piercing black eyes while the first had soft amber eyes. They were both clothed in worn jeans and pullover shirts.

Hige looked at them and grinned. "Hey, guys, you hungry?"

They looked at one another and nodded.

"I'll see what I can find," the white-haired man moved toward the exit.

"Tsumai, wait. I'll go with you. Hige, you stay with the cubs."

"Keeba, I am perfectly able to hunt on my own," Tsumai growled.

"I know that. I'm going anyway," Keeba replied calmly.

The boys looked up. "You guys don't have to go out," whimpered the light-haired boy.

"Yeah, me an' Toboe can make it," agreed the other.

"Nonsense. We're all hungry, we just didn't say anything," smiled Keeba.

"Yeah, I'm starvin'!" exclaimed Hige.

"Ah, you're always hungry," the black-haired boy smirked.

"Shut it, Severus. You don't know nuthin'." Hige plopped down beside him and pushed his shoulder playfully.

"I agree with you," Severus pushed him back.

"You do?" Hige was surprised. Usually Severus wanted everyone to think that his was the superior intellect.

"Of course. 'I don't know nuthin'.' Means I do know somthin'." At Hige's baffled look he continued, "Double negatives, moron."

"Come here, you!" Hige growled and pounced. Severus laughed and jumped out of the way. Hige twisted around to face Severus, putting his back to Toboe. Since you couldn't fight one without fighting the other, Toboe leaped onto Hige's back and held on. Hige was startled by Toboe, giving Severus a chance to jump on as well. The two of them, although much smaller, wrestled Hige to the ground.

Keeba and Tsumai laughed and left to find food, ignoring Hige's exaggerated pleas for help.

"I swear, Hige acts almost as young as they are," Keeba smiled fondly.

"He nearly is. Five winters, six at most, separates them."

The two men transformed into large wolves. Tsumai was grey with a star-shaped scar on his chest, and Keeba was solid white. They searched for a while and finally managed to find several rabbits. They returned to human form and carried their findings back to the others.

They entered to find the three of them lying flat on their backs panting as if they had been running all day.

"'Bout time. Cubs were getting worried."

"Were not."

"Yeah, Hige was the one getting worried. Me an' Severus knew you'd be back eventually."

"So, what'd you find?" Hige ignored the boys.

* * *

Later that night, Hige and the boys had already gone to sleep, but Tsumai and Keeba were still awake.

Keeba stood and joined Tsumai at the cave entrance. "Thinking?" he asked quietly.

"A bit," Tsumai sighed.

"What about?"

"The cubs. Or, rather, one of them." He sighed. "It's Severus. He will be leaving soon, and I worry about him."

"I know what you mean. Perhaps separating him from Toboe is not a good idea."

"Can we not send them both to the same place? It would do them both good."

"I'm not sure the old man could handle the both of them," Keeba smiled. "However, I'll see what I can do."

Tsumai nodded in relief and Keeba gave the cubs one last look before returning to bed. He wasn't as protective of them as Tsumai was—well, not to the same extent—but he loved them as if they were his own since they had found them. The pack had consisted of just Tsumai, Hige, and himself back in those days. One day they had been traveling in the forest country and had discovered a village. It had been ravaged by Lady Jaguda's troops. Jaguda was on some kind of quest to purge the earth of wolves, and every time a wolf was discovered she would send troops to destroy him. There had been only two survivors of the attack—the two cubs. They couldn't just walk away and let the cubs die, so they had let them into their pack.

Wolves were attacked and killed every time they were spotted, but they are ingenious creatures. They had gone into hiding in the one place Jaguda wouldn't think to look—among the humans. They had learned ancient magic, enabling them to cast a spell over humans to cause them to see the wolf as a human and could talk to them. Sometimes, however, a human would not be fooled by the spell. They could still understand the wolf if they were open-minded, but wolves generally avoided such humans. Usually the human who could not be fooled was either old or young, or was in extreme stress, pain, or on death's door.

Keeba rolled over and started drifting off to sleep. His last thought before sleep was 'Goddess, have mercy on Hogwarts.'

TBC…

Did you like it? If any one is interested I will continue it. Even if it is for only one person! So, did you like it or did you not? And, in case it is continued, I have no beta. Any takers? Drop me a line and let me know. Tootles!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: hehehe sure, I own it. I own it all. grins Ok, Ok, so maybe I don't… grumble, grumble 

AN: gasps yay! I got a reviewer! Thanks, weisjak! yeah, I just love Wolf's Rain. I don't really have a fav character, but I gotta love Toboe and Hige. Am I spelling their names right? It's been forever since I've seen them (the show _and _their names) cuz Cartoon Network doesn't play it anymore. Adult Swim's the only place I could find it. sigh guess I'll just buy the season-set-thingies they got at Target (I love Target). So, on with the story! Oh, and don't worry! I got a plan to bring all the wolves to Hogwarts. And who knows? Maybe Jaguda and Darcia will make an appearance, too… grins evilly as psycho theme plays 

One more thing: for future reference, if you're expecting 'British accents', I'm afraid you will be terribly disappointed. I live in the backwoods of Mississippi, and I am not very well educated. All that I know is self-taught, as our education system appears to have been constructed by a group of three-year-olds on medication. And it's not like we can't do anything about it, it's just that all focus is being concentrated on the athletics department, while the academic department is suffering terribly. You know what those &$ did? They shut down the library and took money from the 'book budget' in order to build a bigger football stadium. Isn't it a disgrace? Don't get me wrong, I love sports, but nothing is as sacred as a book! ahem sorry bout that. I've been holding it in for days. Curse you, Ima Dark Lady, for getting me riled up! Lol naw, I love ya girl. Tell Auntie that I said hi and I'll see ya'll at new years. Dad's shooting fireworks, so swing by if ya get the time.

Chapter Two

After many months of traveling across Europe, the pack finally reached the English Channel. Kiba had indeed spoken to Dumbledore, and all had been cleared for Toboe to attend Hogwarts with Severus. The pack was happy for the cubs, but things weren't going to be the same while they were gone. No one was as reluctant to see them go as Tsumai, however. Although he would never admit it, he adored the two boys and anyone could tell just by watching him while he was around them.

"Um, Kiba? What's up with all the water?" Hige asked.

"It's the Channel, you dolt," Severus replied smoothly.

"I knew that. I was just wondering why we was here, that's all."

"We are on the mainland. Briton is not. What does that tell you?" Toboe snickered at Severus' huff and Hige's blank look. "How do you get to an island if you're on the mainland?"

"Swimming," was the proud reply.

Severus just shook his head. "And how do you swim? It sure isn't by flapping your wings and flying."

"But Severus, we don't have wings."

"Oh, would you shut up!"

"You shut up."

"Shut it!"

"You started it," Hige pouted.

"Yeah, and now I'm finishing it," Severus retorted.

"You thing you're so smart."

"Look, this is what you're doing," Severus cupped one hand to resemble a head and opened and closed it while he talked. "And this is what I want you to do," the hand stopped while closed. "Any questions?"

The others laughed outright at this, and Hige couldn't help but grin.

"Why don't you both stop? We should really get going. Unless, of course, you wish to be late?" Tsumai raised one eyebrow skeptically.

"You're right," Kiba agreed. "What do you guys want to do? Take the Chunnel, or swim it?"

"Chunnel? What's that?" Toboe asked Severus.

"You know the train that goes through a _tunnel_ under the _channel_?

"Ah, cool! _Chan_nel…_tun_nel…_Chunnel_….um…yeah…." Hige tapered off as everyone was giving him looks that plainly said 'idiot'. Well, everyone, that is, except Severus, who was giving him one that said 'freak' but hey, Sev's always been a bit different from everyone else.

"We should swim it. Wouldn't that take less time?" Toboe suggested.

"Yeah, it could also help Hige loose a bit of weight, what with the exercise an all," Severus grinned.

"Now, now, children, let's be serious here," Tsumai smirked. He then saw the pleased look on Hige's face and added, "It would take much more exercise than that."

"Kiba, everyone's ganging up on me!"

"Ah, you probably deserved it," Kiba smiled. "So, we swim then?"

Everyone nodded and the cubs traded looks. "Let's race!" Toboe announced. "Me an Sev against you three. First team to have all members on the opposite shore wins."

"Sounds good," Hige nodded. "You guys in?"

His sentence was punctuated by a loud splash as both boys leaped into the water. It took a moment for the shock to wear off, but soon the adults were in the water and gaining on them. Kiba made it to the opposite bank first, quickly followed by Tsumai and the cubs. Finally Hige made it after a couple of minutes.

"What took you?" Tsumai smirked.

"Just…wanted…to give…cubs….chance…." Hige panted.

"Yeah right. More like you got tired about half way here," Severus' smirk mirrored Tsumai's.

"Come along. It's almost dark, so if we travel until sundown before we stop for the night, we should reach London by lunchtime," Kiba patted the boys on the backs.

"What are we gonna do once we get there?" Hige asked. "I mean, the train doesn't leave till tomorrow."

"We shall find a place to stay for the night. Probably some hotel. We will then take the cubs to Kings Cross."

"What about supplies?" Tsumai cocked his head to one side.

"Dumbledore took care of them. You boys still have your wands?"

They nodded and held them up. Toboe's was thirteen inches long and was mahogany with a core of Phoenix tail feather, while Severus' was fourteen and a half inches long and was ash with a core of dragon heartstring.

"Very good. Be sure not to lose them," Tsumai advised.

"Yeah."

"You bet."

"And now, we travel," Hige let loose a howl and took off in the direction of the setting sun, the others trailing behind him.

The next morning found the five arriving at Kings Cross.

"So, where is that train again?" Hige asked.

"Platform Nine and Three-quarters. That would be….here," Kiba stopped in front of the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten.

"Eh, Kiba? That's a solid wall. You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course he knows it. It's obviously charmed. Can't you sense the magic?" Tsumai muttered.

"Yes. All we have to do is walk through this barrier and we will arrive at our platform. Toboe, you come with me. Tsumai, you take Severus. Hige, well, you just come with us."

They walked strait forward and disappeared through the wall. "Cool. Our turn." Tsumai and Severus followed and found themselves on a large platform with many people all saying goodbye to family as they boarded the large train.

"When will we be seeing you again?" Toboe asked.

"Sooner than you think," Hige winked.

"Yeah, don't worry. We won't forget you or anything."

"Yes. If you wish, you could also write to us. Just use the school owls and tell them who to send the letters to, and they can find us no matter where we are," Kiba hugged both boys in turn before Hige scooped them up in a bear hug.

"Have fun, you guys. Don't do anything I would."

"See you, cubs," Tsumai pulled them close for a second and whispered something before turning the grinning boys loose.

"You bet!" they called as they rushed to find seats. Finding a compartment to themselves, they waved out of the window as the train started to move.

Settling back into their seats, they let their eyes drift closed.

"So, what do you think it will be like?" Toboe broke the silence.

"I don't know. We are going to have so much fun, though. You reckon the castle's big?"

"From what I've heard, I think it is."

The door slid open to reveal a worn-looking boy about their age with amber eyes and light hair. "Hello, do you mind if I join you?"

The cubs looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks," he stepped in and settled down across from them. "Name's Remus. Remus Lupin." He held out his hand and shook both of theirs.

"I'm Severus"

"Tobias."

"Severus, Tobias. Thanks again for letting me join you."

"No prob," Severus shrugged. "This your first year, too?"

"Yes. I've been looking forward to this for ever. I didn't think they would let me in for a while there, but Dumbledore made arrangements for me. What about you?"

They could tell he was hiding something, but so where they. "Pretty much the same thing. We didn't even know about it until Kiba told us that we had been accepted," Toboe answered.

Toboe and Severus traded looks again. This boy—Remus, was it?—had a funny smell to him. He was human, but he was also wolf. How could this be? They had never encountered such a thing before.

They talked for a while before they were interrupted by two boys.

"Oy, Remus! There you are. We been lookin' everywhere for you," announced the boy with the shaggy black hair.

"Guys, this is James Potter and Sirius Black. These are Severus and Toboe," Remus introduced them.

"Black, you said?" Toboe asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sirius started to get offensive.

"Nothing. It's just that we met a Black once," Severus replied. "Only, he was older. Think his name was…Romulus or something like that. Had a nephew with him. I believe he called him 'Reggie'."

Sirius grimaced. "My uncle and older brother. I'm not anything like _those_ freaks."

Toboe looked up. "Hey, don't make fun of Reggie. He was pretty cool."

"Yeah," Severus agreed. "He taught us all kinds of neat tricks."

"You liked him? I mean, actually _liked_ him? Urgh, I think I'm gonna be sick. Come on, guys, let's get out of here," Sirius backpedaled out of the compartment and James called over his shoulder, "Hey, Remus, you comin'?"

"I'll be there in a moment," he answered before turning to the others. "Sorry about them. They're just prejudicial. No hard feelings?"

"Naw, we're cool."

"Great. Well, I guess I'll see you around." He waved to them as he followed his friends down the corridor.

"What was that all about?"

"Yeah, that was pretty strange wasn't it." Severus sat back for a moment. "What about Remus' scent? He smelled like a wolf, albeit a strange one."

"I noticed that too. You don't think he's a—"

"Must be. I've never met one, though, so I can't be positive. We'll just have to keep an eye on him. And those friends of his. They could be trouble."

Toboe nodded in agreement as he settled in for the long ride. It would still be a while yet before they arrived at Hogwarts.

TBC…….

Yay! Chapter two is finished! So, how do you like it so far? Yeah, I noticed about halfway through writing this chapter that everyone is _extremely_ OOC. Oh, well. That's why it's called 'fanfiction'. sigh anyway, I got a question—should the cubs and the Marauders stay enemies, or should they eventually lay off one another? And, I was thinking to make it slash with RemusSeverus, but if you don't like it tell me and I won't do it. They will, however, be good friends in any case. But I won't know what you prefer if you don't review cough, couch, hint, hint 

Next Chapter: We have arrivin (and no, 'arrivin' is not a word) and the boys shall get sorted. Yay! sigh I really got to lay off the sugar… lol I am sitting here typing one- handed with an MP3 player hooked on my pocket blasting 'Down Once More/Track Down this Murderer' (the last bit of The Phantom of the Opera, for anyone who's interested) and eating a slice of Italian crème cake while the Inuyasha movie 'Affections Touching Across Time' (at least, I reckon that's the name of it…) plays beside me. gasps No! Evil Kagome! Evil, evil Kagome! Why did you shoot him? ahem sorry. Where was I? Oh, yes, Thanks for reading!

TTU L8R!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks to my many reviewers! Wow, I didn't expect so many people would like my little story. You guys are awesome, you really are! A warning, though: I ramble. Like, a lot. shrugs I do try to hold back, though. You'll all receive personal replies any time now, so just sit tight. grins 

**Also:** from now on, I'm probably going to put up a song at the beginning of every chapter. It will be all in _italics_, so shrugs you can just skip over it if you want, because it will have absolutely nothing to do with the chapter. Well, it won't if I don't say it does. I have what I call 'The Song of the Day' (I sing a different song everyday, and there is no apparent order nor reason.) so I'm probably just going to put that up. The title and artist are in parenthesis at the end of it. But I'm rambling again, so on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own it, so don't sue me. Wouldn't get anything anyway, cuz all I got is a new Toby Keith CD. I'm watching a cool tape though. My mom recorded it in the nineties, so it's pretty old. It's a Garth Brooks concert entitled "This is Garth Brooks". That's the only place I've been able to find the fourth verse to "The Thunder Rolls" (the music video makes much more sense now, cuz we now know what happened. To those of you who aren't loser-enough to know, I posted the whole song below. sigh I digress. To the story (again).

**Chapter Three**

_Three-thirty in the mornin'_

_And not a soul in sight._

_The city's looking like a ghost town_

_On a moon-less summer night._

_Raindrops on the windshield—_

_There's a storm movin' in._

_He's heading back from somewhere _

_That he never should have been._

_And the thunder rolls,_

_And the thunder rolls._

_Every light is burnin'_

_In a house across town._

_She's pacing by the telephone_

_In her faded flannel gown._

_Askin' for a miracle_

_Hopin' she's not right._

_Prayin' it's the weather _

_That's kept him out all night._

_And the thunder rolls,_

_And the thunder rolls._

_Chorus: _

_The thunder rolls _

_And the lightning strikes._

_Another love grows cold_

_On a sleepless night._

_And as the storm blows all_

_out of control_

_Deep in her heart _

_The thunder rolls._

_She's waiting by window _

_When he pulls into the drive._

_She rushes out to hold him_

_Thankful he's alive._

_But on the wind and rain_

_A strange new perfume blows_

_And the lightning flashes in her eyes_

_And he knows that she knows._

_And the thunder rolls _

_And the thunder rolls._

_Chorus_

_She rushes down the hallway_

_And through the bedroom door._

_She reaches for the pistol _

_Kept in the dresser drawer._

_Tells the lady in the mirror_

"_He won't do this again"_

_Cause tonight will be the last time_

_She'll wonder where he's been._

_And the thunder rolls,_

_And the thunder rolls._

_Repeat Chorus_

_(The Thunder Rolls_ by Garth Brooks)

The train pulled to a stop and Toboe and Severus stood and stretched. They stepped out of their compartment and joined the other students who were making their way off of the train. As they stepped onto the platform, they heard a booming voice yell over the throng, "Firs' years! Firs' years, this way."

The youngest students started toward the giant man at the dock while the older students entered the carriages. They made it across the lake without an incident (well, except when Severus accidentally knocked a boy with mousy-hair into the water) and they exited the small boats, grateful to be back on dry land. After all, they had been warned by the older students about the blood-thirsty giant sea monster that lived in the lake. It, however, hadn't made an appearance, for which they were all grateful.

They were met at the door by a stern-looking witch in emerald green robes with her hair fixed in a neat bun and a no-nonsense look upon her face.

"Firs' years, Professor," the giant announced.

"Yes, thank you, Hagrid," she nodded and led the children inside. Once everyone was inside she addressed the group. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. Here at Hogwarts, you will be assigned a House. Once assigned a House, it will become your home until you finish your schooling. Good deeds will be rewarded by points being given to your respective Houses. Likewise, bad deeds will cause points to be deducted. Your House will be your family. If a member of…."

"Psst! Sev! Check out the blond dude over there," Toboe whispered.

"Where?"

"There."

"You mean the one by the—"

"_Shhh_!" urged a red-headed girl behind him.

"….Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Try to make yourselves presentable, and I shall return momentarily when it is time to begin the Sorting Ceremony." She headed through the large doors behind her.

The boy Severus had accidentally knocked into the lake appeared beside him, accompanied by James and Sirius. "Peter here says you threw him into the lake," James glared.

"What? No, no, it was an accident," Severus replied quickly.

"Apologize."

"I already have, so I don't have to do it again just because the little prat wants to cry about it."

"You heard James," Sirius growled. "Apologize, now!"

"Get lost," Severus didn't want to cause a scene, but he wasn't going to keep apologizing if the boy was going to keep complaining.

James and Sirius traded looks before turning back to Severus. They were about to do something, but were interrupted by McGonagall's return.

"Now, come along. Follow me." She led them into the Great Hall, which was filled with students, and instructed them to stand in front of an old hat perched on a wooden stool.

The students all stared at the old hat for a moment before it twitched. A large rip opened up and formed a mouth as the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart._

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends._

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

The hat grew silent and tilted its top to each of the four clapping tables before sitting still once again. McGonagall then stepped forward and held up a scroll.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Addams, Thomas." The boy stumbled up to the stool and disappeared under the hat for a moment before the hat yelled out "Hufflepuff".

It seemed to take forever, but eventually "Black, Sirius", "Potter, James", "Pettigrew, Peter", and "Lupin, Remus" were sent to Gryffindor while "Snape, Severus" and "Snape, Toboe" were sent to Slytherin. After everyone had been sorted, the feast began and Toboe turned to his friend.

"So, what do you think so far?" he asked.

"Me? Well, it's okay, I guess," Severus shrugged. "Better than scrounging for food, too." This earned several disgusted glances, but the boys ignored them.

"I'm worried about the guys, though. What do you think they're doing right now?"

"Right now? Tsumai and Kiba are probably yelling at Hige, and Hige is either sleeping or eating." Toboe laughed at the remark, imagining the two oldest yelling at a sleeping Hige. "I'm worried about them too, though. Maybe we'll write to them later."

"Excuse me," a cool voice to Severus right called. They turned to the speaker and found themselves face to face with the blonde from earlier. "I don't believe we've met. Lucius Malfoy," he nodded regally.

"Severus. This is my brother Toboe."

"Brothers. Interesting. Who's the eldest?"

"He is," Toboe piped up. "But only by a little."

The blonde looked as if he were about to say more, but Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, now that we've all been well-fed, I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is to be remained forbidden, hence the name. Secondly, I'm certain you have noticed the empty chairs behind me?" True enough, four chairs were indeed empty. "We shall have a few new professors starting here this year. Professor Smithson shall be taking over Muggle Studies, and was unable to be here due to a blizzard freezing the tracks and stalling his train. Don't fret, though, your dear professor shall be here over the weekend. Also, we shall have three counselors here this year to assist students in their academic and personal pursuits. They have not arrived yet, but are due any mo—"

He was interrupted by the large oak doors swinging open. The Hall was filled with whispers as three figures stood silhouetted in the doorway, the light from the foyer casting an eerie glow about them. Severus' eyes widened and Toboe gasped. The one in the middle stepped forward and bowed his head slightly. "Albus."

TBC….

hehehe sorry it took so long to get this typed up and posted. we started school Wednesday, and I've been busting my butt in Geometry shudders I'm beginning to hate that class.

Soooo….who's the figures in the doorway? winks review and I just might tell you. also, brownies for all reviewers! Yay!

Also, I don't have a beta. Is anyone interested? Let me know if are puppy eyes 

Anyone know a good online Hogwarts place? I've been looking for one, but I can't find any.

To quote Erik (the Phantom): "It's over now, the music of the night."

Yes, I know, I was completely random. But does anyone even read these things anyway? le sigh 

**Next Chapter**: We find out who the mysterious figures are (as if we don't already know) and—wait a minute. Why am I telling you? Read it and find out, you cheaters! Lol sorry, I just couldn't resist.

**TTU L8R! Growlithe, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I've had it finished since last Sunday, but Mom kept hogging the comp and wouldn't spare some time for me. It's a conspiracy! She's taking collage courses online, and she waits till I'm almost home and goes online, thus causing me to have to wait. Once she's done she plays Spider Solitaire until midnight, and I needed to go to bed before then since last week was test week (we have tests every three weeks, the third set being the 9-weeks Exams and the second 9-weeks being mid-terms and the fourth 9-weeks (the 18th weeks) being finals. Get all that? grins ) This is a long AN, isn't it? Well, onto the story. Sorry it's so short, I typed it up in about fifteen minutes and forgot all about trying to lengthen it. I had forgotten that I had them in first year, so I had to fix that. See, that's way too young, so I had to do this impromptu chapter. Next one sooner than this one, I hope. grins once again, sorry for the long wait.**

**Many thanks to my newest reviewer, Kay Yasha, who told me the proper spellings for the wolves. I was only messing up one—I put 'Tsumai' instead of 'Tsume'. Still, I was close, huh? I know….. "Almost doesn't Count"…..sorry, been singing that song too. So, on with the story!**

Chapter four

_Sarabeth is scared to death_

_To hear what the doctor will say._

_She hasn't been well_

_Since the day that she fell _

_And the bruise it just won't go away._

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_

_And flips through an old magazine_

_Till the nurse with a smile stands at the door_

_And says will you please come with me?_

_Sarabeth is scared to death_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news._

_Between the red cells and white_

_Somethin's not right_

_But we're gonna take care of you._

_Six chances in ten _

_It won't come back again_

_With the therapy we're gonna try._

_It's just been approved—_

_It's the strongest there is_

_And I think we caught it in time_

_And Sarabeth closes her eyes…._

_And she dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around_

_Without any cares_

_And her very first love_

_Is holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair._

_Sarabeth is scared to death_

_As she sits holding her mom._

_Cause it would be a mistake _

_For someone to take _

_A girl with no hair to the prom._

_For just this morning_

_Right there on her pillow_

_Was the cruelest of any surprise._

_And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands—_

_The proof that she couldn't deny._

_And Sarabeth closes her eyes…._

_And she dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around_

_Without any cares_

_And her very first love _

_Is holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair._

_It's a quarter until seven,_

_That boy's at the door_

_And her daddy ushers him in._

_And when he takes off his cap_

_They all start to cry_

_Cause this morning where his hair had been,_

_Softly she touches just skin._

_And they go dancing _

_Around and around _

_Without any cares_

_And her very first true love _

_Was holding her close_

_And for a moment, _

_She isn't scared….._

_Skin (Sarabeth) by _Rascal Flatts

Toboe woke up early the next morning. He laid in bed for a moment as his mind cleared, then shot straight out of bed and rushed to wake Severus. Well, he rushed to attempt to wake Severus, as the only response he received was a mumble as his friend burrowed deeper into the covers and buried his head under his pillow.

"Severus, come on," he whined. "We've got to hurry or we'll miss it!"

"Miss what?" he groaned.

"_It_!"

Severus sat up slowly and fumbled for his clock. He took a long look at it before speaking slowly and deliberately. "Toboe, do you know what time it is?" he smiled sweetly. Well, on anyone else it would have been sweet. "No? Well, let me tell you then," he continued to smile for a moment before his eyes took on a feral gleam and he practically screamed, "It's four-thirty seven in the frickin morning! And not just any morning. NO! It's _Saturday _morning. Getting out of bed on a Saturday with an A.M. attached to the time is…..is….._evil_!"

"Umm, Sev? Don't you think you're exaggerating just a bit?"

"No, I am not exaggerating. It's sacrilegious! What makes it even worse, the sun isn't even up."

"But that's the point!" Toboe stressed, making sure to keep out of Severus' reach in case he tried anything.

"The point?"

"Yes. Now, hurry or we'll miss it."

"What is 'it'?"

Toboe gave a longsuffering sigh and shot his friend a look that said he should know.

"Oh, _that_. My bad, I should have remembered," Severus rolled his eyes as he climbed out of bed. They dressed quietly so as not to disturb the others, who had miraculously slept through the entire episode.

They made their way into the common room and exited through the portrait. Up in the Entrance Hall, they met a familiar face—one of the men from the previous night.

"Cubs!" he gave them a big bear-hug.

"Hige, why didn't you tell us you were coming too?" Toboe play-pouted.

Hige laughed. "Well, we didn't know we were going to until after you left. Kind of a last minute decision," he shrugged.

"Where are Kiba and Tsume?"

"Right here," the low growl came from right behind him.

"Tsume!" both cubs sandwiched him between them.

"Nice to see you, too," he grunted.

"Why are you awake so early? Isn't this a direct violation of Severus' religious code?" Kiba cocked his head to one side.

"Yeah, I thought you didn't believe in awaked-ness," Hige laughed.

"Toboe wanted me to go with him to see 'it'," Severus rolled his eyes.

"You too, then?" Kiba glanced at Hige.

"Hige kept goin' on about 'it'. What the hell is 'it', anyway?" Tsume was openly glaring at the younger male.

"I take it Hige woke you up, then?"

"Good, let's get going!" Hige and Toboe raced outside. The other three traded looks before following.

The five stood together at the lake's edge and gazing out over the waters. They watched silently as the sky started to change tint. Finally they realized that this was it—sunrise. Now they were glad they had gotten up.

The year practically flew by, as did the next two. Kiba, Tsume, and Hige did not return to school in the second year, due to an increase of activity from the nobles. Severus and Toboe wanted to help, but they were not allowed. Instead, they were forced to remain at Hogwarts. Dumbledore allowed them to stay in the castle over the summers, and they soon knew hidden passageways to lead them practically anywhere. Every year, they would go out and watch the sunrise the day after term started, and remember their first year when their pack had been together.

Toboe and Severus missed them greatly, but understood why they couldn't be together. They spent their time making friends with students in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and had even made a few friends in Gryffindor. Sirius Black and James Potter with the ever-present Peter Pettigrew still hated them, but Remus Lupin and Lilly Evans were actually friends with them.

As the boys sat in the Great Hall on September first waiting for their friends to arrive to begin their fourth year, the two boys sat wondering what their pack was doing, and if they were all right. They hadn't heard from them in several months and were starting to get worried for them.

The students finally arrived and the sorting finished before Lucius Malfoy turned to them.   
"So, how was your summers? You had to stay here again, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately. Merlin, does it get boring around here! We did find a new passage, though."

"Yeah," Toboe agreed. "It leads straight into Honeydukes' cellar. Brilliant, eh?"

"Yeah, you'll have to show it to me sometime."

Later that night, as he lay in his bed, Severus was suddenly overcome with a strange feeling. He didn't know what it was, but it was as if a part of him were in grave danger. Toboe obviously felt the same way, because he looked over to Severus and whispered, "Severus, what is happening?"

"I don't know; but whatever it is, it can't be good."

**Once again, so sorry it's so short and boring. I promise it will get interesting! (I hope….let me know if it doesn't and I'll try to do better.) Review and let me know how you like this new chapter. And yes, you are allowed to rant. If you think I deserve a rant, by all means give me a rant. **

**Okay, and as a bonus, here's the thing I've been quoting all day. It's a Monty Python thing. For those who doesn't know what Monty Python is—you're not missing much. Lol naw, it's friggin hilarious. I think it (Monty Pythons Flying Circus, I believe) plays on BBC, but I'm not entirely sure. This, however is from a movie. Don't know what the movie is called, tho. If you know, tell me. if not, ile just ask my brother. He knows everything (the git). Naw, I love my brother. He's just so bloody annoying…..**

MAN 1: There it is—The Bridge of Death.

MAN 2: Ah, great.

MAN 1: Look! There's the old man from scene twenty-four.

MAN 2: What's he doing here?

MAN 1: He is the Keeper of the Bridge of Death. He asks each traveler five questions—

MAN 3: Three questions.

MAN 1: Three questions. He who answers the five questions—

MAN 3: Three questions.

MAN 1: Three questions may cross in safety.

MAN 2: What if you get a question wrong?

MAN 1: Then you are cast into the Gorge of Eternal Peril. Who's gonna answer the questions? Sir Robin.

MAN 2: Yes?

MAN 1: Brave Sir Robin, you go.

SIR ROBIN: Hey, I've got a great idea. Why doesn't Lancelot go?

MAN 4: Yes, let me go, my liege. I will take it single-handed. I shall make a feint to the north-east and—

MAN 1 ( at same time as LANCELOT): No, hang on, hang on, hang on. Just answer the five questions—

MAN 3: Three questions.

MAN 1:Three questions as best you can. We shall watch. And pray.

LANCELOT: I understand, my liege.

MAN 1: Good luck, brave Sir Lancelot. God be with you!

LANCELOT: _walks onto bridge_

KEEPER: Stop! Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see.

LANCELOT: Ask me the questions, Bridge Keeper; I am not afraid.

KEEPER: What…..is your name?

LANCELOT: My name is Sir Lancelot of Camelot.

KEEPER: What…..is your quest?

LANCELOT: To seek the Holy Grail.

KEEPER: What…..is your favorite color?

LANCELOT: Blue.

KEEPER: Right. Off you go.

LANCELOT: Oh, thank you. Thank you very much. _Marches across_

SIR ROBIN: That's easy! _Rushes to bridge_

KEEPER: Stop! Who approacheth the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see.

ROBIN: Ask me the questions, Bridge Keeper. I'm not afraid.

KEEPER: What…..is your name?

ROBIN: Sir Robin of Camelot.

KEEPER: What…..is your quest?

ROBIN: To seek the Holy Grail.

KEEPER: What…..is the capitol of Assyria?

ROBIN: …….I don't know that—ahhhhhhhhhh!_ Falls into gorge_

KEEPER: Stop! What is your name?

MAN 3: Sir Galahad of Camelot.

KEEPER: What…..is your quest?

GALAHAD: I seek the Grail.

KEEPER: What…..is your favorite color?

GALAHAD: Blue…… No, it's yell—ooooohhhhhhhhhhh! _Falls into gorge_

KEEPER: _laughs _What….is your name?

MAN 5: It is Arthur, King of the Britons.

KEEPER: What…..is your quest?

ARTHUR: To seek the Holy Grail.

KEEPER: What…..is the airspeed velocity of an un-laden swallow?

ARTHUR: What do you mean….an African or European swallow?

KEEPER: Huh? I-I don't know that—ahhhhhhh! _Falls into gorge._

MAN 6: How do you know so much about swallows?

ARTHUR: Well, you have to know these things when you're a King, you know.

**Hahaha, funny eh? What? You didn't think so? gasps I'm not a loser! sobs **

** grins So, Pleese RnR. **

**TTU L8R! Growlithe, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long, but I've a valid reason. Something happened, and I'm afraid I haven't been able to write for quite some time. I'm back in action now, and hopefully nothing else will stand in the way. **

**OK, so here's a key for the rest of this story:**

"Regular speech."

_Thought._

_**Speech between animals, be they in human or animal form.**_

**Oh, and I need a beta. Anyone interested? **

**Chapter Five**

_Starry, starry night,_

_Paint your palette blue and grey._

_Look out on a summer's day_

_With eyes that know the darkness in my soul._

_Shadows on the hills,_

_Sketch the trees and daffodils,_

_Catch the breeze and the winter chills_

_In colors on the snowy linen land._

_Now I understand _

_What you tried to say to me_

_And how you suffered for your sanity_

_And how you tried to set them free._

_They would not listen;_

_They did not know how._

_Perhaps they'll listen now……_

_Starry, starry night,_

_Flaming flowers that brightly blaze,_

_Swirling clouds in violet haze, _

_Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue._

_Colors changing hue,_

_Morning fields of amber-grey,_

_Weathered faces lined in pain_

_Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hands._

_Now I understand_

_What you tried to say to me_

_And how you suffered for your sanity_

_And how you tried to set them free._

_They would not listen;_

_They did not know how._

_Perhaps they'll listen now……_

_For they could not love you,_

_But still your love was true._

_And when no hope was left inside,_

_On that starry, starry night,_

_You took your life, as lovers often do._

_But I could have told you, Vincent,_

_This world was never meant _

_For one as beautiful as you._

_Like the strangers that you've met,_

_The ragged man in ragged clothes,_

_The silver thorn, a bloody rose_

_Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow._

_Now I think I know_

_What you tried to say to me_

_And how you suffered for your sanity_

_And how you tried to set them free._

_They would not listen; _

_They're not listening still._

_Perhaps they never will……_

_**(um, I'm not sure what the name is. I just call it Starry Night, for obvious reasons. It's sung by Josh Groban.)**_

"Hey, guys, wait up!"

Severus and Toboe stopped and turned to see two Gryffindors waving across the herd of students in the corridor. They waved back and waited for the two to catch up.

"So, how was History?" Lily asked.

"Horrible. Binns assigned a four-foot essay on the Goblin wars of the second through eighth centuries, and why they were fought," Toboe shuddered. "How was Charms?"

"We practiced banishing spells," Lily waved her hand dismissively. "I've never heard of any Goblin Wars in that time period. What were they?"

"No one really knows much about them. Only the Goblins themselves know and they're not talking," Severus shrugged.

"Doesn't the Ministry have records?"

"Wizards weren't involved, so there are no records in our systems. Only speculation," he replied.

"Come along, or we'll be late for Defense," Remus spoke up before Lily and Severus could begin bouncing theories off of one another.

"Spoilsport," Lily stuck out her bottom lip.

"Thank you," Toboe mouthed behind their backs.

"No prob," Remus mouthed back.

They entered the defense classroom and sat down next to one another, Severus in his corner with Lily beside him, Toboe beside her, and Remus on the outside. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew soon traipsed in and, making as much noise as possible, claimed the table in front of them. The four friends traded looks. After all, Potter and his gang usually sat near the front. Why would they suddenly change that?

"Hey, babe. Fancy goin' with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"James Potter, how many times must I tell you? _Stop hitting on me!_" Lily glared at him.

"Aw, come on, Lils. Just hear him out," Black smiled.

"You heard her. If she's not interested, she's not interested," Severus quickly came to his friend's aid.

"What will it take for you to go out with me? _Please_, just give me a chance," Potter pleaded.

"All right," Lily smiled. "I will go out with you."

Remus and Toboe looked shocked and slightly hurt, but Severus looked decidedly betrayed and hurt, as if his best friend had just stabbed him in the heart with a butcher knife.

"Good! When?" Potter beamed.

"The day Lucius Malfoy shaves his head, dons a punk tutu, and sings 'Man, I Feel Like a Woman' while dancing on the staff table at breakfast," she smiled at him. She then noticed Severus' look. "What? Did you honestly think I was serious?" Severus shrugged. "Sev, you know you're my one and only," she grabbed his shoulders and faked a kiss that, to Black and Potter, looked quite real.

"_So,_" Potter hissed. "That's how it's gonna be, eh? You're going to leave me for that slimeball?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Don't call him that. He _does_ have feelings, you know. And how can I leave someone I've never been with in the first place?"

"You're mine! I'll not let you go that easily!"

"Excuse me? You'll not let me go?" Lily practically screeched at him.

"She's not a little dog, you've no say in who she hangs out with!" Severus surprised everyone by yelling at Potter. The entire class, including the professor who had just walked in, was completely silent as they watched Snape come out of his shell and display a side no one had ever seen.

"She _is _mine! And you're trying to take her away from me, you son of a bitch," Potter growled. He and Black stood to face their foe.

"Stand down, Snape. It's two against one," Black smirked.

"I've fought worse odds," he replied evenly.

"I fight with him," Toboe stood quickly.

"Yes, me also," Remus stood. "That makes it three-on-two."

"No, this is my fight," Severus nodded to them.

"But, Sev," Toboe began, but saw why his brother was so keen on fighting for Lily alone and sat down, Remus shrugging and following suite.

"You have fifteen seconds to sit down before I beat you to a pulp," Severus nodded to his adversaries. Potter and Black drew their wands, but Severus waved his own with a lazy 'Expelliarmus', sending their wands into the air. Potter then drew a knife from his belt and lunged.

"Severus!" Lily screamed.

Severus slipped silkily out of the way and brought the heel of his hand on the back of Potter's head as he lunged past, causing him to collapse unconscious onto the floor. Black then morphed into a great black dog and lunged at Severus' throat. Severus jumped over him and turned to face the foaming beast. Suddenly where he had been standing a solid black wolf stood. He was about half the size of Black, but was still just as dangerous.

He locked eyes with the Gryffindor. **_Black, this is definitely your last chance. Back down now._**

**_What? Me, back down from you? Look at you; I'm over twice as large_. **

_**Size isn't everything. I'd rather not fight you, but I will if I must.**_

The great dog had had enough of talking. He lunged for the wolf before him, intent on showing him just who was boss. What he didn't count on, however, was that the wolf wasn't going to stand there and allow Black to bite him. The two prowled the traditional circle, occasionally lunging to nip at the other, before they met in the middle to clash jaw on jaw, both trying to knock the other down. They pulled apart and Severus jumped back a few feet. Black watched him, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. Severus just paced back and forth, eyeing him carefully. Suddenly, he lunged at Black, but instead of snapping at him, he rammed his shoulder into Black's. Black let out a surprised yelp as he tumbled to the floor. He hadn't been expecting that. Before he could get up, Severus was standing over him, teeth bared and growling menacingly. He snarled and snapped at Black's exposed neck, stopping just short of closing his teeth on the other's jugular. He snorted and stood back, morphing back into human form again as he returned to his seat. Black transformed also, and blushed as he returned to his seat.

"Wow, Severus, that was awesome!" Lily's eyes were wide as she looked him over. "I didn't know you were an animagus."

"Yes, quite an interesting performance, mate," Remus agreed. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You remember Tsume, Kiba, and Hige?" Remus nodded. "They taught us," he shrugged.

"Well, I don't think they'll be messing with us anytime soon," Remus smiled.

"I wouldn't count on it," Toboe piped up. At his friends' questioning look, he explained, "Like anything could be that easy."

"True," they agreed.

Professor Collins then cleared his throat. "Well, now. That was quite an interesting performance. I should be docking points right about now. Let's see. Ten points from Gryffindor for that blatant attack on Mr. Snape, and ten more for fighting in my classroom. Ten points from Slytherin for fighting in my classroom. And twenty points to Slytherin, for taking up for a fellow student." The balding man smiled. "Now, then. On with the lesson."

**So, was it long enough? grins the chapter itself is 4 pages; has 1,182 words; has 5,551 characters without spaces and 6,775 with spaces; has 48 paragraphs; and has 150 lines. The whole thing (including ANs and the song) is 6 pages; has 1,631 words; has 7,557 characters without spaces and 9,190 with spaces; has 107 paragraphs; and has 236 lines. laughs so, let me know what you think ok? Please? sniffle **

**T2UL8R! Growlithe, out.**


	6. IMPORTANT AN

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! shudders I've been going through my old stories, and found my old TLaW notes. If anyone's still interested in this, please let me know. If so, I shall go back and fix a few things and continue it, most likely on my new account, Kadiith. If you're interested, drop me a line, either there or here, and let me know. Thanks, and so sorry for the long wait!!!


End file.
